Savin' me
by Historia Calamitatum
Summary: 'Todos los años, el que sería el Día de la Elección, las mismas personas, intentamos revivir lo que fue nuestro pasado en la ciudad de Chicago, cuando por aquel entonces desconocíamos que ese era su nombre. Un pasado que no quiero olvidar, aunque este sea el mejor presente.' {One-shot desde la perspectiva de Tobias/ Post-Allegiant}


_Disclaimer: Veronica Roth es la diosa y creadora de esta fantástifabulosa saga. Yo solo me limito a molestar a lectores/as con sus personajes._

Para que comprendáis mejor la situación, es un post- allegiant con Tobias como narrador y aproximadamente unos 22 años. Recordad que trabaja como un representante de Johanna en la periferia, y que se guía por las palabras más que por la vionelcia. Ah, y no es nada relacionado con Tris. Bueno, no del todo. No he podido evitar mencionarla, pero no gira en torno a la relación entre ambos, mas que nada porque creo que Cuatro ya lo tiene bastante superado. El título viene de la canción de Nickelback con el mismo nombre. Se me ocurrió llamar así a este fic cuando la escuchaba. Aunque no se aprecie mucho, tienen una relación de trasfondo el título y la historia.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "Un Abismo de Facciones"._

* * *

La resaca hace que me replantee si debería volver a beber. La luz me molesta en los ojos y siento martillos golpeando mi cabeza sin piedad.

Me levanto de la cama y voy a la cocina. Me pesa todo el cuerpo; haber estado sentado durante diez minutos en el colchón mirando al suelo no ha ayudado a que me sienta mejor. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo me puse el pantalón del pijama anoche: en realidad no bebí mucho y además mi capacidad de soportar alcohol es algo de lo que puedo sentirme orgulloso. El frío de las baldosas de la cocina atraviesa mis pies como alfileres y lo siento diez veces más de lo normal, como si me gritase ¨¡Espabila de una vez, Tobias!¨una y otra vez. Pongo a calentar café sin tener en cuenta que ya pronto es la hora de comer. Dudo que sea bueno para mi dolor de cabeza, pero necesito beber algo energético para acabar de despertarme. Mientras se calienta, empiezo a rememorar lo que hice anoche. El esfuerzo hace que me duela más la cabeza y para cuando la bebida desprende una estela de humo, me doy por vencido y la sirvo en una taza blanca y negra.

Con el segundo trago de café recorriendo mi garganta y reconfortándome al mismo tiempo, una cascada de imágenes me viene a la memoria. Recuerdo a Zeke bebiendo de dos botellas de vodka a la vez, a Caleb bebiendo de su vaso sin saber que Shauna y yo le habíamos mezclado la cerveza con otro alcohol más fuerte. Al final, acabó gustándole tanto que cualquiera diría que en su pasado fue un erudito sabelotodo que temía a los trenes. Al rato, estábamos todos riéndonos de los chistes incoherentes que Zeke nos contaba y que en realidad no tenían ninguna gracia.

También recuerdo a Cara empujándonos con insistencia al ascensor que nos llevaría a la azotea del edificio Hancock. El sol a horas de desaparecer y yo observando la Cuarta Ciudad -como la denomina mi vecino, experto en historia- difuminada por los rayos de luz en un tono naranja claro y la niebla adentrándose entre sus calles. Habría sabido apreciar la belleza de Chicago en ese momento de no ser por mi miedo a las alturas. El grito de guerra de Christina al descender por la tirolina aun resuena en mis oídos, antes de que Amar me diese palmadas en la espalda intentando convencerme, una vez más, de que era capaz de lanzarme de nuevo.

Dudo que vaya a superar mis miedos alguna vez. A decir verdad, tampoco sé si estoy seguro de querer hacerlo, ya que sería como perder una parte de mí, como si mi identidad y sobrenombres quedaran relegados a un pasado que no quiero olvidar. No del todo.

Todos los años, el que sería el Día de la Elección, las mismas personas, intentamos revivir lo que fue nuestro pasado en la ciudad de Chicago, cuando por aquel entonces desconocíamos que ese era su nombre. Y es extraño, porque hay veces en las que los deseo olvidarlo todo, quitarme esa especie de carga invisible de la espalda o dejar de tener pesadillas de inocentes muriendo por culpa de la guerra.

Sin embargo, no es así como me siento siempre. Al fin y al cabo, es el pasado que compartí con Zeke, Cara, Christina, Uriah, Tori, Marlene...

Y con Tris.

En mi memoria solo hay vagos flashes de su cabello rubio, su voz áspera, su pequeño cuerpo y su demandante mirada.

Probablemente por eso me lanzo por la tirolina, dejando de lado mi miedo a las alturas, fingiendo que no existe. Por no olvidarla, aunque ya no forme parte de esta vida.

Alguien irrumpe en la sala, y yo levanto la vista de mi taza de café para saber de quien se trata. Una cabeza castaña asoma por el marco de la puerta con timidez.

-He roto una de tus figuritas de cristal y...- Estrecha su mano en mi dirección y veo un pequeño rastro de sangre en ella.- Me he hecho daño. Lo siento, papá.

El hecho de que lleve más de año y medio llamándome ¨papá¨ no quita que una extraña sensación me invada el estómago cada vez que lo hace. Una mezcla entre entusiasmo y temor, aunque con una clara mayoría de la primera parte. Apoyo las manos en el borde de la mesa y me separo de ella. El café y mi tiempo de tranquilidad se pueden dar por finalizados.

Escucho pasos apresurados acercarse y la silueta de Evelyn aparece tras la pequeña.

-¿Por qué no me has esperado?- Le pregunta, y su voz ya no es tan joven y suave como hace años. Incluso diría que parece más apacible ahora, más humana. -Yo te podía curar.

-Pero yo quiero que me cure él.- Tras señalarme, se acerca corriendo a mí y posa las manos sobre mi pierna. La sujeto por las axilas para sentarla en mi regazo y la miro. Las pecas cruzan el puente de su nariz. Aparenta los casi cinco años que tiene.

Evelyn suspira y se sienta en una silla mientras sus dedos tamborilean sobre la superficie de la mesa. -Anoche tuve que leerle dos libros y prepararle un buen tazón de leche para que durmiese. Te quería esperar despierta.

No me esfuerzo en reprimir una sonrisa. Al principio, no me había parecido tan buena idea adoptarla. Tras la guerra hubo una gran cantidad de huérfanos que muchos integrantes de Cordialidad se ocuparon de cuidar. George, el hermano de Tori, se encargó de ponerme al tanto de ello (junto con Amar, había adoptado a una pareja de gemelos) y pensé en negarme. En realidad, quería negarme, ya que nunca me he imaginado como un padre con tiempo ni aptitudes suficientes para encargarse de un niño. Sin embargo, todos a mi alrededor estaban de acuerdo, ya que era de los pocos que no había creado una familia o tenido pareja. Evelyn se ofreció a echarme una mano y Christina alegó que me vendría bien poder darle cariño a alguien que me quisiese.

Acepté sin mucha ilusión y con la ayuda de Evelyn preparé otra habitación más amueblada y colorida. Fue entonces cuando quedaron patentes las habilidades de decoración de mi madre. Tal vez habría sido la habitación que había deseado para mí, si no me hubiese criado en abnegación.

Aunque no sirve de mucho. La mayoría de las veces la pequeña viene a dormirse a mi cama.

-Evelyn sabe curarte mejor que yo, Eli.- Me incorporo y la hago sentarse sobre mi brazo. Aun es lo suficientemente pequeña como para poder hacerlo.

Recuerdo como en el orfanato me dijeron que su nombre era Elizabeth, pero ella no quería que la llamase así. Fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños con fuerza cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre, quejándose de que era demasiado largo y feo. Se me ocurrió que podía llamarla Eli, ¨Así no tendrás que enfadarte cada vez que te llamen.¨ y la idea le gustó, pero solo asintió en silencio. Su cuidador, un hombre bastante más mayor que yo y que intentaba ser tolerante con ella en vano, me confesó con disgusto que era un tanto arisca, desobediente y tímida, pero que con un poco de paciencia lograría integrarse.

Las primeras dos semanas no dijo ni una palabra, y en ocasiones tuve que obligarla a comer de mala gana. Sin embargo, una de las noches tuvo una pesadilla y vino corriendo y llorando a mi habitación. Se quedó parada en el marco de la entrada, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por su cara sin rechistar. En un principio no sabía que hacer; verla de ese modo no era nada agradable. Sabía que no podía dejarla ahí, pero ella parecía tenerme miedo. ¨Si no vuelves a llorar, te dejo dormir en mi cama ¿Está bien?¨. Levantó las manos y se frotó los ojos antes de entrar en la cama como una sombra y hacerse un ovillo a mi lado. No volvió a llorar por una pesadilla desde entonces. Recuerdo como, al rato de lo sucedido, me susurró ¨Tobias es un nombre feo, y Cuatro es un número... Te voy a llamar papá ¿Te gusta papá?¨

La confesión me pilló desprevenido, pero no puedo decir que no me gustase la proposición. Estoy seguro de que en aquel momento, sonreí. ¨Trato hecho, Eli.¨ Tras un instante vacilando, se abrazó a mí y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Ahora no tiene pesadillas, pero viene a mi habitación de todos modos. Christina tenía razón; está bien tener a alguien a quién mimar.

Mi pantalón tiene el rastro de sangre de su mano, pero me da igual; ella envuelve sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello.- Vamos a que te cure esa herida.

-¿Pero luego me darás tarta?

-Luego te daré tarta.

Evelyn esboza una sonrisa y yo juraría que su rostro está más iluminado de lo habitual. Le ocurre cada vez que me ve con Elizabeth, o cada vez que le está cepillando la melena y cantándole la misma canción que me cantaba a mí cuando era pequeño. Tengo que admitir que ver a mi madre de esta manera, libre y feliz, me agrada. Probablemente esté aprovechando la ocasión para ser la madre y abuela que siempre deseó ser.

No me canso de vivir aquí, en el Millenium Park. Ni de comer tarta de vez en cuando con Eli y mi madre, mirando como llueve al otro lado de la ventana. Tal vez no luche como en Osadía, dejando que mis nudillos queden enrojecidos por la dureza del saco o que la cantidad de miedos me defina. Pero lucho con las palabras. Lucho defendiendo a la Chicago de ahora, a las ideas pacíficas de Johanna y a aquellos que en la periferia son discriminados por no ser Genéticamente Puros. Lucho por dejar en el olvido la ciudad que años atrás fue un caos, y me esfuerzo por restaurar la Chicago pacífica y libre con la que muchos soñamos.

«Creemos en los actos ordinarios de valentía, en el coraje que impulsa a una persona a defender a otra.»

Al fin y al cabo, puede que haya logrado encontrar mi Osadía perfecta.

De lo que estoy seguro es de que por fin encajo en algún lugar.

* * *

Con este fic he descubierto que Amar y George Wu estaban juntos. O tal vez lo había olvidado.

Eh, los reviews molan. Solo lo dejo caer.

Hist- chan~


End file.
